


Satellite, you are my light and I'm simply hovering around you still

by KarmaSansan



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Healing, I won't spoil with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSansan/pseuds/KarmaSansan
Summary: To tell you the truth, more than the starlightI like the soft moonlightPeople don't knowThey don't know the more precious onesI can only see you when the moon is upOr, how a tired Yerim finds interest in the moonlight because it's the only time where she can meet a cold and intriguing light, in this darkness she indulges herself, there were only lies to protect herself, and remember who she loved. Necessary lies called "rebuilding over time".
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, take time to read this as the meaning behind the story is important to better understand it.
> 
> The story is inspired by the lyrics of loona's song, "Satellite".

**"To tell you the truth, more than the starlight,  
I prefer the moonlight.  
People don't know,  
They don't know the more precious ones...  
I can only see you when the moon is up."**

This was what Yerim almost said to her light before it carefully touched her. With a soft and tender touch, only Yerim knew, only Yerim recognized, and only she could understand. All this time when her heart threatened her, finally she had peace, and finally, she realized.

She realized her sweet lies, and why her heart suddenly became warm, despite her flowing tears.

* * *

Yerim was a tired girl. No matter if sleep came to her or not, a wave of fatigue would always wash over the girl before night came, a strange wave filled with chills, only making Yerim see the world before her with blurry eyes, a dizzy feeling smearing her view, as days merged together.

She still went to school and washed her unfamiliar gray uniform to wear it the day after, all the time, it never was comfortable but Yerim dealt with it still, her senses numbed by the dull and painfully long time who spreads those unknown days, just by the sound of a click grabbing Yerim's attention as she turned her head to those pointy, black arrows who seemed frozen.

Today, however, was a stormy day, and the dark sky wouldn't shine any colorful rays on her. Yerim didn't mind though, it made today seem shorter. After many seconds of doing nothing, as minutes passed by themselves, Yerim found herself hours after the sun had set.

By her balcony outside her large, transparent window, something caught her attention. It was a bright and white light on the right side of Yerim's balcony, a wall hid that side as she had to go out that window to discover what it was.

As much as Yerim felt drawn to that uncanny presence, like all those evenings, she would ignore it and hide in her bed at dusk, after sleep would hit her at midnight. The only thing she would have thought before tearing her eyes from the balcony was "Ah... Again?".

But tonight, she realized the rain had also stopped. Sleep came a bit easier, and her exhaustion still wouldn't go away.

* * *

Yerim couldn't help but keep that special image in her mind. Before she closed her eyes for the thousandth time and wished to rest, she saw that bright, dazzling glow outside. So she gets up, in this scenario a bit too recurrent, where every night she would watch it from far away, that wall corner still between them.

Yerim wondered about that sparkling light's whereabouts.

"Surely, if it was really something, they wouldn't be interested in me."

But not now. As the moon was up, Yerim on her two feet started walking towards her wide windows where stars would hit them and illuminate her dark room. Opening that glass door and stepping on the wooden floor of that balcony, Yerim held her breath and walked further.

This time, she decided to reach out, carried by the moonlight bringing light to her path, as that chilly but yet comforting wind brought her to that presence she hovered around all this time.

After many attempts of getting closer to that unknown light, there was a person silently waiting, with a pensive look turned towards the sky, more precisely, the stars.

At this moment, Yerim believed in that blinding vision, believed in her instinct. Following her heart's desire, she doesn't hesitate this time.

"Hello." muttered Yerim.

That person turned their eyes towards Yerim, as their long chestnut hair flowed with the wind. This cold stare turned gentle, and defrosted a small bit of Yerim's heart, slowly.

"Hi, Yerim." smiled the girl, her eyes glowing and reflecting the stars above them. In this dark scenery with the black sky and the somber roads down the streets, the moon shone on Yerim's green plants on her balcony.

Yerim frowns, "How do you..." then she chuckles slightly "Oh, you're Yeojin right? I heard about you too." 

Yeojin grins softly, her low voice resonating through Yerim's ears, as the blonde's small composure turned towards the taller one "Oh really? Where?"

"You know... Around!" Yerim was now laughing, her eyes becoming little crescents, matching with the moon except hers were incomplete, and the sky seemed to hold a different feeling, the moon was full and shiny, Yerim was only wearing a smile tonight.

"I get it, don't worry." These soothing words comforted Yerim; in a way she didn't know she needed that comfort, this person held more familiarity to her than her everyday routine.

After talking about any little thing they could, about their favorite animal, what they loved to eat and even what their dreams were at some point, time flew by quickly. Yerim watched the sky as colors progressively made their ways through the fading stars, a pretty gradient forming itself behind the clouds. Every second that is running out, passes on this sky and paints themselves into rays of sunshine, while the moon disappears more and more every minute.

Yeojin smiled one last time and practically whispered: "I have to go."

Yerim blinked twice and finally nodded "Oh, you're right, time passed so fast I-"

But Yeojin had already left.

And Yerim had to prepare for school.

* * *

Multiple nights were spent as intimate moments between the two. In the day, when Yerim couldn't see Yeojin, she felt a solitude she never thought resided within her. Thankfully, it made her happier when she saw the girl since she hoped to see her.

When the sun was high she felt like she had too much time on her hands, but when night came, Yerim was running out of time instead.

"If there was a way to trade time with the day and make tonight pause, I'd do it. I just want time to stop, to stay with you" Yerim uttered these words to Yeojin with extreme carefulness, burying her head between her arms and her knees. The two girls were sitting on the balcony, like every night.

Yeojin closed her eyes, appreciating the small breeze of wind coming their way, then she exhaled and started reassuring the girl by her side "What is something we always share together?"

Yerim's eyes poke out from her sleeves, a questioning look filling them, while they watched Yeojin with her black blazer and black skirt. She thought the green bow tied around the collar of her white shirt was a fun feature. It simply reminded her of the smaller girl at her right.

Yeojin continues "The sky, with its pretty stars and the pretty moon. If you feel a bit lonely, then look at it, I'll always be there, you know."

It was at this point that Yerim longed for Yeojin's attention, for Yeojin's warm expression that warmed her heart and made it redder as days and nights passed, a passion infused inside her that made Yerim look more towards the sky than to the ground, joy feeling every memory of these nights, a special scent only Yeojin and her could feel, but couldn't describe.

Yerim longed for Yeojin's touch.

Suddenly, Yeojin's voice became white noises, and her admirative thoughts overlapped Yeojin's words. Or mayhaps, those were affectionate thoughts. Loving thoughts.

"If I were to touch her, she'd break, it's just the magical aura she has. A peaceful and surreal serenity that seems untouchable, unreachable."

Yerim fixated her glare on Yeojin's face, then on her moving lips. Her pondering mind still busy.

"Days and nights may pass but... Maybe seeing her only at night isn't that bad. I wished we could still see each other when daytime arrives, colors mixing together, to prove to me that this time is true... It'll be like..."

Suddenly, Yerim's voice resonated

"Blooming... at the end of the night."

Yeojin's confused face was enough to shake Yerim out of that trance, as the blonde asked her 

"What did you say?" 

The taller one shook her head "Ah, nothing... Hey, Yeojin, I have something for you!". Yeojin's curiosity flashed over her eyes, as the corners of her lips raised "Really? Where?" Yeojin exclaimed.

"Wait here." said Yerim as she stood up. Back inside, she opened a small drawer and took out small colorful objects. When she got back on the balcony, she sat cross-legged in front of Yeojin and asked the girl to show her hand. Yerim dropped the multiple objects on it, the blonde clutched them then took a closer look.

"I know you like these things so... I bought you these pins! There are tons of animals, like an orange frog a purple bat, a yellow cat, a gray wolf, a turquoise butterfly..." Yerim pointed at Yeojin's hand.

The girl's excitation turned into pure happiness, the act obviously touched her. Yeojin brought her other free hand to her chest "Thank you so much Yerim!! I love these! I'll put them on my blazer right away, you're the best."

Yeojin suddenly got an idea, brightening her face even more "You know what? I'll be the orange frog, and you'll be the purple bat! Here, keep mine." Yeojin handed the orange frog to Yerim and mimicking the girl's previous movements, she dropped it in the taller one's hand, without touching her.

Yerim took it without complaining but still wondered, chuckling "Why are you an orange frog and why am I a purple bat?"

Yeojin frowned, her mouth opened wide. "Don't you remember? The frog I told you I saw was too funny when it jumped on that dude's face and, obviously, I'm funny, so it clicks right away, I am that frog, spiritually."

Yerim burst into laughter "Alright, miss modesty, you're funny, I get it! But why am I the purple bat?"

Yeojin scratched her chin and looked at the sky, then back at Yerim.

"Because it seems like you live at night, and because... I saw a cute video of a bat eating fruits and it's cuter than you think, and I know you like fruits too so, once again, a perfect match!"

Yeojin didn't explain the colors, but it was okay since Yerim's attention went somewhere else. Taken aback, Yerim asks "So, you think I'm cute?"

Yeojin's eyes go wide as she pauses, then she snickers "I mean, yeah I do?"

Yerim hopes Yeojin couldn't hear her heartbeat right now, it was a mess. Then Yeojin continues, concern on her face, as her small smile drops a bit "But... Yerim, right now you look kind of tired, take care of yourself, okay? I don't want you to get sick or anything bad..."

Yerim feels a giant wave of fatigue hit her again right after Yeojin pronounced these words, finally worn out from all these nights she spent talking with her. Yerim yawns and murmurs "Yeah, you're right, I should sleep... You'll still be here tomorrow anyway, at night, right?"

"Right." agrees Yeojin.

Then, Yerim fell asleep on the balcony, and when she woke up, she was alone, the frog pin still in her hand.

* * *

Yerim cried today.

While at school, she met with friends. Too engulfed in her restless nights, Yerim didn't think about them that much. Polite as she was, she'd always say hi to them, eat with them and other basic interactions, but somehow, after time passed, Yerim couldn't notice their expressions anymore.

Since her days blurred, her friends, now only associated with the strict hours of school, became part of her routine, a routine she never quite grasped. Would she dare to call them classmates? Her present situation would but deep down, she knew the memories she had with them weren't bad.

Today, they made themselves louder than usual, piercing through Yerim's walls, but not in the way Yeojin did, they never could. Yerim snapped out of her trance slightly, the one she was in every time she was away from home until she came back and just thought about multiple things.

Lately, she found herself thinking about Yeojin. That's how she was back into it.

"See, she's doing it again, ugh. Yerim...? Yerim?" that high-pitched voice called out, unsuccessfully. 

"Yerim!" finally, the girl yelled.

Yerim's hand, that was placed under her jaw, moved violently out of fright. Her head dropped a bit, almost slamming the table under her. Her previously empty stare now turned to the girl calling her name.

"Yerim... We told you that if you needed to talk to someone about this whole situation, you could tell us." 

The girl in question simply watched her friend talk, she didn't really listen.

The black-haired girl in front of her continued "It breaks all our hearts... and we know how affected it made you but please, Yerim... that look you have, we know something is up. Do you even sleep? Or are you... still troubled?"

When Yerim noticed that her two friends were waiting for an answer, after a silence that lasted for a bit too long, she finally said, with a small and weak smile.

"I'm fine Hyejoo, I just think too much sometimes."

Hyejoo simply sighed, bringing a hand to her forehand and giving a look to the other friend by her side, her face seemed to express how senseless Yerim's answer was. The silver-haired girl on Hyejoo's left frowned, clicking her tongue.

"No, you're not! You don't know how worried we all are, Hyejoo, Hyunjin, me and the others... Every day, it seems like your body's walking on its own, you look like a zombie! Please we just want to help, we're all into this... We have to stick together and seeing you worn out like that is just..."

Hyejoo then rubbed the girl's back, since tears started to slowly climb their way up to her eyes. Both their eyes, actually. "It's okay, Chaewon..." she muttered.

Yerim was now the one to sigh, as her thoughts went wild, racing and pulsing in her mind. "They couldn't understand." was all that her soul could scream inside her right now.

Yerim then spat dryly "Leave me be, I'm getting better. You guys don't know but every night...". She sat up from the chair she was on, agitating herself "Every night I find comfort now. I'm finally at peace, so don't...!"

Hyejoo raised her voice, offended "Obviously you still need some time and it's good that you're getting better but come on, we're your friends for fuck's sake! I think that you need some real exterior help because we're also tired from all of this, Yerim! We can't keep on checking on you when you're like this, and when we aren't even good ourselves."

Hyejoo's expression darkens and her low voice cracks "No matter what we do, you're always unreachable and while we understand, we're also fed up! We also feel what you feel..." Yerim could practically hear those deplorable sobs at the tip of her friend's throat, threatening to come out. 

The raven-haired girl tried one last time to get Yerim's full attention "Please, Yerim... Just... Maybe we could talk after we've calmed down? Please, we know how important she was..."

Some sort of incredible heaviness floated on Yerim's friends, it was... uncomfortable to her. Again, these sentences seemed like gibberish to her ears, but deep in her heart, she felt a tremor disorienting her when these last words came out of Hyejoo's mouth. 

Yerim merely covered it with whatever her mind could come up with, overlapping opposite images of what she would feel if she took the time to understand the words and their meaning.

It was a way to protect herself and gradually deal with her inevitable feelings. But today, she wasn't ready to take off that pure veil on her black heart. She wanted to let it dye itself back to red before uncovering it, and she needed the one that was most dear to her to revive it.

Yerim then finally answered, mostly irritated, but with a hint of sleepiness. "You can't be like her... You wouldn't understand how precious it all is to me...! I'll just go..." Packing her things, the exhausted girl needed to go home. The exchange made her annoyed.

Chaewon and Hyejoo could only watch her leave, powerless, letting their tears flow to the ground. Today was bleak, without any taste nor colors, just a tragic day like they've seen before...

* * *

When Yerim got home, it was still daytime which made her even more annoyed in her empty and silent house. But she indulged in that void of nothingness nonetheless, waiting for night to come.

After thinking back on it, her real fear would be to lose this moonlight. But Yerim wouldn't let Yeojin know this cruel truth, Yerim couldn't stain that safe place. So tonight, when she went on her balcony, she pretended like nothing had happened, as always, washing the events of her day as they wither in her mind. She had a more precious flower to care for, a girl that would wait for her all the time.

"Hey, Yeojin." smiled Yerim.

"Hi, Yerim! ...Are you okay?" Yeojin's grin faltered, leaving her with an uneasy look, brows furrowed.

Yerim may have cried when she got back home, but that wasn't important. She responded softly, her voice raspy "Yeah, just some school stuff... It makes me tired."

And with all the kindness in the world and beyond, Yeojin wore that same smile, the sweetest Yerim has ever seen "What happened?". Her voice seemed so genuine and friendly to Yerim's ears, this time she listened to every words carefully, letting Yeojin's frequency hit her eardrums under this beautiful moonlight.

She wondered if she heard the moons' supposedly frequency if it would sound like how Yeojin sounded, how she was so smooth with her words, how she carefully spelled them, how just that was enough to calm Yerim's heart.

Yerim wanted to call Yeojin's voice her frequency because she'd always tune in and when looking at the moon, she thought it should be this. The frequency of the moon. Because in a way, Yeojin was her moon and to believe how captivated she was by it and by its light, she might as well call Yeojin her star.

"You know, I just think that... My friends don't know these precious moments and... Maybe they couldn't understand them, but they try to butt in and... I don't know, because they're special in a way that only you and I could... could have. That's why it's special, but I'm happy we have them together!" Yerim felt so cheesy right now, but happy either way. She almost forgot Yeojin's initial question.

Yeojin laughed with her signature nose scrunch, scratching her neck "Ah, really? Was that all? I'm glad then!"

"Why?" gushed Yerim

"Because you're happy to be with me!"

And just like that, Yeojin lifted any little inch of stress from Yerim's shoulders and made them disappear. The taller girl felt lighter.

After long minutes of talking, Yerim looked at Yeojin's pins, now attached to the black blazer, and said softly "When I look at the stars, I think of you". Yeojin stared at the sky, and questioned, despite what she said previous nights to Yerim "How so?"

Yerim explained, a bit shyly as her voice stammered "Because I feel reassured when I look at them and I'm always interested in how they'd look when night comes, and for you, I always wonder about what you're doing, what you like, even though we spoke together for so long."

Yerim had to stop herself from spilling her sensitive feelings. No matter how much she'd love to let them out, no matter how much she'd want to blurt these words out, Yerim couldn't even whisper "I like you" because she feels like tonight's magic might break, and Yeojin may float away.

Yerim always hovered around the girl, curious about her. But under the shining moon, she stopped herself for the first time.

Yeojin snickered, flattered "That's too cute! ...I have to tell you that I feel the same but I'm too shy to say anything, I can only laugh because remember, I'm like that funny frog, just funny, not as brave as you. But tonight, you pushed me to be brave to thank you." Yeojin covered her face, feeling shy, then she exclaimed.

"Ah, now I'm embarrassed!"

Yerim wanted to grab Yeojin in her arms to let that embarrassment pass, but somehow... something just prevented her from doing it, and instead let her heart pound more vividly.

Maybe it was because she was afraid.

Afraid to get too close to that beautiful image she has of Yeojin. Yerim, and her overflowing, unknowing heart, would not light itself up tonight. It was too soon to get closer to that light she revolved around for God knows how many days.

So instead, they spent the night laughing together, once more, as Yerim ignored that burning and itchy feeling inside her chest.

She wasn't sure what it was.

Or maybe she knew, but wouldn't risk looking deeper into it, deeper into her own heart. Yerim was scared to find something revolting inside, she was terrified to lose the night.

So she stayed awake the whole night by Yeojin's side, her mind thinking those words during the whole time they spent together:

"I'll stay like this, so even fate and destiny can't stop us when we're like this."

Yerim actually preferred the moon, it was bigger and shone a brighter light on them both, making Yeojin's silhouette look even more enchanting, this magical scene was Yerim's favorite. Like the moon had an influence on them both. It also wore the smallest crescent it could tonight, Yerim loved how it waxed, mirroring how every night felt different.

But tonight she thought that even if there was no moon, it would be perfect anyway.

* * *

Yerim wouldn't go to school anymore.

So she prepared a notice explaining how it was due to health issues, or maybe something else, Yerim doesn't remember. Yerim only recalls how she gave it to the university and looked at that place for the last time before sleeping all day and waking up at night, with small intervals. Yerim repeated the unhealthy process for the days that came, then the whole week, and eventually it was Friday, of the second week since she left school due to personal reasons.

She didn't drop out, she simply made a pause and focused on more important things, as she believes.

* * *

Today, it felt like the days were all blurred together as time merged with Yerim's routine. Her weariness still present, if not even worse, passed through Yerim's body and nerves even during the daytime, from morning to nightfall, as twilight wasn't even beautiful anymore due to the frequency of it appearing before Yerim's eyes.

Since she didn't go to school, her uniform stayed in her wardrobe. Though the dullness stemming from it could now be seen on the darkened sky, gray clouds swarming the pink shades above Yerim. Now she didn't care about time, and now that she didn't wear that uniform, a sudden wave of anxious familiarity washed over her.

It wasn't a good wave, it was an uncomfortable familiarity that stuck to her skin, Yerim couldn't get rid of it, despite wanting to get that familiarity back before, because of how much she'd yearn to finally get accustomed to her lonely surroundings, now she wants to throw it away.

A storm approached, and Yerim's day felt long. Today was a grim day like she hasn't felt in a while, this one crawled slowly to her bones and carved themselves in Yerim's mind like she had to prepare against something. Or perhaps for something? Yerim felt awkward.

Then, after endless hours of contemplating what to do, Yerim made hot cocoa. Then, her attention got grabbed by something.

On her balcony, there was light.

A bright and pure light, a warm one. A call resounding within her heart. The gray girl felt drawn to this presence she now knew better. Her thoughts told her, reassuringly "Ah... again." and Yerim started walking towards that peaceful place, wishing for its serenity to calm her fearful heart still bleeding dark feelings.

Arriving at the balcony with blankets in her arms, she found Yeojin drinking out of a cup a warm drink. Yerim observed how the steam contorted itself as the wind hit its trail.

The taller girl handed Yeojin one of the soft covers and kept one for herself, as this night got chiller. She sat by her side and observed the landscape in front of them.

"So, how are you doing today?" asked Yeojin, taking a sip of her cup.

Yerim sighed "I'm okay. What are you drinking?"

Yeojin looked inside her hot beige cup "Hot cocoa."

The wind blew through the silence. Neither of them knew if it was to appreciate the air or because something felt different. Yerim didn't want to know but Yeojin opened her mouth after exhaling slowly under this sky with no moon, called "new moon".

"Yerim... I have to leave soon."

The taller girl opened her eyes wide, completely shocked, putting her own empty cup on the side. She struggled to get words out, but Yeojin continued.

"You knew I never had much time, to begin with, right?"

Yerim looked around, then stared back at Yeojin who was focusing on the sky. Yerim stuttered "No I, I mean, How did you... Wh-What? Why?". Yeojin, as gentle as ever, smiled, her whole composure shining brighter than the moon, thought Yerim for an instant amidst her panic.

Yeojin whispered, a consoling tone accompanying her saddening words "Yerim, I just want you to smile, okay? Be happy, go on without me. You're a strong girl with a beautiful soul so... I believe you can do it, alright?"

Yerim brought her both hands to her head, then to her cheeks, trying to understand if this was real or not, if she should cry or not. Her pained voice echoed on this balcony. "No I- You can't! You can't just leave!"

Yeojin closed her eyes, Yerim's words paining her too, but then she breathed softly "I already left, Yerim, and you know it."

Yerim stopped completely, the only things she could hear was her own heartbeat, so loud she thought it might give out. "...I..." Yeojin continued, her smile unwavering "Please, just be happy from now on. You don't have to stop your whole life for me, just live it, this all I want, more than anything."

Yerim was now murmuring to herself, as small droplets of tears rolled down her red cheeks "It's unfair... Why? Yeojin don't go...". Yeojin simply smiled harder, her face sympathetic. Then Yerim proposed, her hands trembling "Can I at least... Tell you the truth?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Yerim then inhaled, preparing herself, she looked down, too scared to face Yeojin. Too scared to face that illusion.

But she relented anyway.

"More than the sunlight, more than the starlight and... More than the moonlight, I prefer your soft light. I like how you... would always... take care of me and love me despite not knowing how much I-I... I cared about you, Yeojin!"

Yerim finally lifted her head, tears now streaming and pouring from her eyes. "Those precious moments, I don't want to destroy them so... Don't leave me! Please..."

Yeojin's eyes shone under this dark sky, and Yerim was trying to grasp onto crumbs of what was left of these times. Of Yeojin. Of those beautiful and peaceful times, brighter than anything, leaving a sweet aftertaste deep down in her heart, remembering these magical moments before falling asleep and waking up energized by them.

Yeojin could only look at Yerim with sincere eyes.

Yerim, with her pleading voice, finally cried "I like you, so don't go...!"

Yeojin eyes formed crescents, replacing the invisible moon above them, she whispered with her low voice, like always, the one that Yerim loved so much but lost at some point. Weeks ago actually, probably even months.

"I know Yerim... I know."

Yeojin then reached slowly towards Yerim's hand and grasped it, squeezing it softly, her touch so tender and lovely. Yerim's heart finally colored itself, she felt a burst of emotions from within her, deep inside, her chest felt warm.

"I miss you..." sobbed Yerim, confronting the situation, admitting the real truth. Seeing, the reality.

"It's okay, do like I told you, look at the sky, even if it's the day... The stars and the moon are always there even if you don't see it, and like that, you'll remember me."

Yeojin cleared her voice, as a binding light illuminated her hand where she held Yerim "I'll never forget your light, so don't forget mine, and smile, okay?"

Yeojin stroked Yerim's hand one last time, a small caress as a symbol. A way to say goodbye, after all this time.

"Okay..." whispered almost inaudibly Yerim, as Yeojin disappeared.

Her light gave out, and Yerim blacked out on the balcony, as the rain started to pour. At least, she was covered by the ceiling above it.

* * *

When Yerim woke up this morning, on the cold wooden floor, she found a beige cup laying beside a small blanket she laid under. Yerim took the cup and brought it to the kitchen, the blanket still around her.

After cleaning what remained of yesterday, she went to a small drawer and opened it. There, she found colorful, animal pins. Amongst the different pins, there was a yellow cat, a gray wolf, a turquoise butterfly, a purple bat and... an orange frog.

Yerim took the small frog pin and clenched it for a few seconds before putting it back inside.

Then, she waited all day for the night to come. Leaning against a bar on her balcony and looking at the sky, she thought that tonight, the high landscape had some colors to it, a bit of purple maybe. Looking at the stars, she thought they shined a bit brighter too.

There still was no moon, but somehow, even though small tears tried to escape, Yerim smiled while looking at the familiar sky. She recalls the times she had with her light, her star, her moon, with Yeojin. And while she may not be there, Yerim knew she could finally move on.

Yerim finally accepted destiny, the fate that made her move on as the crumbs she held on crumbled, to reveal that cruel reality. Yerim tortured herself, but she needed time, and though she may still be shaken up from these events, though she may miss Yeojin so bad... She was ready to finally be happy.

Yerim's unknowing heart got colored with these sweet memories, the sweetest she has of Yeojin. That warm and beautiful image she kept of the girl she loved, will still shine brightly in her mind. It used to bring her joy, and it still will, but differently.

As a memory, happy times that Yerim doesn't have to hold onto anymore, but more accept them and keep them preciously inside her.

Yerim could, at last, appreciate the sky's colors, during the day and the night. Reality hit her hard, and time passed. After all, it was all she needed, it was painful, it made her suffer and tore her heart apart, but with a slow rebuilding, she'll be alright, and colorful again. She'll smile to grant Yeojin's wishes.

In the end, that truth Yerim was afraid of, after living through these past moments merged with the present, to accept today and to accept the future, was that Yeojin was gone.

Yeojin was gone since the beginning, and Yerim missed her.

But Yerim will smile for her, as the sky will protect her heart.

Always.

* * *

**Satellite, you are my light and I'm simply hovering around still.**

Yeah I’m talking about you  
Yeah I'm talking about you

The lie that said “I’m not afraid”,  
Towards the dark night  
As if I didn’t know anything at first,  
I’m looking towards you, coming towards you  
Over and over again

I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know about you  
Wanna go, wanna go, wanna go around you

Unfamiliar and cold,  
You have no interest in me  
I’m okay, it’s fine even if I’m hurt  
I'll go towards your side

The looks I keep giving to you, in the end  
As time pass, I don’t know if you will know  
Gonna make it more

I’m hovering still,  
I’m your planet,  
Until the time I reach towards you  
Come closer,  
Slow down the gravity,  
So that even fate can’t stop us

I’m talking about you  
I’m talking about you  
We bloom at the end of this night  
I’m talking about you  
I’m talking about you  
Remember me, your light

The frequency of the moon that resembles your tone  
We were somehow the one  
Sometimes, trust in coincidence  
I want to tell you, do you know me

Tired of the passing time,  
Just tell me one word, when  
The time you’ll come to me

Sometimes even if I tear up, I don’t hate it,  
Because the moonlight has presented the shadow  
Gonna make it more

I’m hovering still,  
I’m your planet,  
Until the time I reach towards you  
Come closer,  
Slow down the gravity,  
So that even fate can’t stop us

I’m talking about you  
I’m talking about you  
We bloom at the end of this night  
I’m talking about you  
I’m talking about you  
Remember me, your light

To tell the truth, more than the starlight  
I like the soft moonlight  
People don’t know,  
They don’t know the more precious ones  
I can only see you when the moon is up

Satellite

Satellite

Satellite

I fly towards you, I fly

I’m hovering still,  
You’re my planet  
Until the time  
I reach towards you  
Come closer,  
Slow down the gravity, go against it,  
So that even fate can’t stop us

I’m talking about you  
I’m talking about you  
We bloom at the end of this night  
I’m talking about you  
I’m talking about you  
Remember me, your light

I’m hovering still  
I’m your planet  
Until the time  
I reach towards you

I’m talking about you  
I’m talking about you

**"And I miss you"**


	2. Epilogue - Day and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yerim repairs burnt bridges with her friends.
> 
> After some time, she may see her light again.

It's been a few days since while leaving school to get home, Yerim would actually walk with her friends and sometimes go to a nearby café or just stroll to the park as they laughed together. Time was changing, and now it wasn't as cold outside. Spring had finally shown itself.

But more importantly, those afternoons and evenings were used to repair some burnt bridges. The relationships she had were affected due to her previous behavior. So Yerim worked on that, while her parents sent her money to pay for her food and her bills when she decided to live alone in an apartment near her university as it was more practical. So, she would often offer them to go somewhere and pay for the food.

She's glad they made up and could find comfort in each other once more.

* * *

One Friday afternoon, at a flowery park with tall trees and small ponds. The birds were chirping, as Yerim sat on a bench with her friends, not all of them could have been there since they had late classes.

That's where she made up with her friends.

Hyejoo and Chaewon both looked towards Yerim with curious eyes, completely silent.

Yerim cleared her throat, feeling guilty "I already started talking to you about this. But I couldn't quite tell you what I wanted to say..." Hyejoo and Chaewon sat still, not moving an inch, listening. Their faces were pretty much expressionless.

Yerim leaned in front of her, to watch the two girls beside her, and maybe catch a reaction. She continued, her eyes shifting slightly "First I wanted to apologize. I wasn't in my right mind, I was completely lost in my own thoughts because what happened completely... crushed me and I couldn't get back on my feet."

Hyejoo sighed and Chaewon looked at the ground.

Yerim continues, her voice shaky, but still determined to get her message across "I needed time... To myself, to get out of my trance. I'm not trying to come up with excuses for what I did. So, second, I thank you both deeply, from the bottom of my heart."

The two girls turned their head towards Yerim at the same time, their eyes a bit wider, they eyebrows irking up, maybe a little hurt by Yerim's expression that seemed both apologetic and guilty. Still, she wore a smile, that smile she always used to have. Chaewon shifted on her seat, and since she was at the far end of the bench, she also turned her body towards her friends to focus more.

"You always tried to cheer me up and talk to me. You always tried to help even when I rejected you harshly. I acted like such a jerk. That's why... I'm really grateful!" Yerim smiled, but then she sighed "And that's also why I'm sorry. So sorry. You were the closest to me since you saw me every day and I've been an idiot, really."

The girl fidgeted with her fingers, a small grimace on her face "I've been bad to you and treated you like strangers... I even told you hurtful stuff, and I regret it."

Chaewon shook her head, and exclaimed: "No, it's okay Yerim, we understand."

Yerim instantly cut her words in disagreement "No, Chaewon, even if that incident happened, I shouldn't have said those things and acted this way. You were also... mourning... I-I wasn't the only one in pain yet I've been so selfish and I just... I want us to be friends again."

Yerim's emotional tone made Hyejoo and Chaewon silent. Until the black-haired girl insisted, her tone friendly "Yerim, we've always been friends. This happened but it's fine, you needed time and these types of events affect us all differently." Then Hyejoo rubbed Yerim's back "Yeah, you shouldn't have done that, but is that really something to say to someone who lived through this loss? To someone who wasn't acting like how they normally do because of this?"

Chaewon then grinned too "What's important is that, at least, you realize it! And don't worry, we weren't going to let you go, besides, we all live through this together, right?"

Yerim, while looking at her friends, couldn't help but feel happy and at ease. She was glad that everything was back to normal, and that she could rely on them once more. She always was able to anyway.

The girl laughed. Then, she remembered how Yeojin brought some of her actual best friends together, how she helped to make those connections, and how she was loved by all.

Tears started to stream down her face, as she smiled.

She could've called it bittersweet, but as she embraced her friends in her arms and felt their warmth, pain, and happiness, she knew she was where she's supposed to be. And like this, she found a healthier way to deal with her emotions.

It was a step as important as her previous state. Where she had to deal with the stages of grief, she supposed. But right now she didn't want to think about it. Today was a beautiful, sunny day, and she wanted to appreciate it with her friends in this beautiful and silent park.

* * *

That's how Yerim started rebuilding her life. Carefully pricking at sensitive subjects and thought she may have, to own them better. Completely exposed to reality, with nothing blocking her view, Yerim accepted her life without Yeojin, slowly. It was difficult, and she would often cry thinking about the girl.

Everything around suddenly seemed to be tainted by Yeojin's fragrance. A reminiscence of past emotions, of a past love. But this time, Yerim felt lighter and could appreciate life once more. She let her heart be tainted, and would not paint over it to hide how she truly feels, she wants to live and let herself be colored by different shades of other colors.

Red would always be how Yeojin had marked Yerim. It would always be part of her. It was a color of passion, power, and love, all of this fueling Yerim's desire to appreciate what was around. That was Yeojin's legacy to her. To smile despite the hardships, not to hide them, but to battle against them with positivity.

With what Yeojin kept of Yerim in her memories, and with how Yerim wanted to honor her words and go on.

But if the days would, once again, become too long, if sleep wouldn't come to Yerim as easily as it finally did, if these nights were a bit colder and lonelier, she had friends she could count on and love.

One thing still bugged Yerim, however. She understood something that became painfully obvious over time, and more when Yeojin left. It was how Yerim's whole being would wait for Yeojin, how she'd almost be in an insufferable pain if the girl was in hurt, how she'd wished Yeojin would notice her at all times, and spent hours with her.

It was Yerim's love for Yeojin, and how she regrets that she never found the courage to tell the blonde about it. Her friends' didn't even know about it either, and she wanted to tell them too, but inside her, it didn't feel right.

Was it because, even though she finally accepted that Yeojin wouldn't be back, she still let the girl color her heart to help her grow and move on, or because she had to let these feelings go as they wouldn't bring her anywhere? It was different from that empowering and beautiful memory Yeojin left on the girl, it was something still linking Yerim to the one she liked.

First off, she had trouble coming to terms about these feelings, but now that who made those feelings appear had... disappeared, Yerim only realized how strong they actually were, how she had muffled these sentiments, and how it wasn't that bad to feel these things, because it was life.

That's why she regrets it. Not these feelings but the fact that she prevented herself from feeling these things. She thought that she would have all the time in the world, but she didn't, and now it was too late.

And this feeling, could it be called a memory? A sweet memento of Yeojin? Or a wound that needed to heal, and not be understood like how her situation was? Not much of acceptance, but more of a stop to these sensations, once more?

It pained her, but that's how it was now.

At least, Yerim now believed that explaining it to her friends might not be a bad idea, and what she could keep of this regret was that she shouldn't waste time, and should tell them.

* * *

**Before Yeojin disappeared.**

Yeojin had to travel abroad somewhere. It was to see family members, but since the girl had decided to spend her time with her friends instead, and especially sleep at Yerim's place, her parents went on ahead, and took a plane without the girl, as she requested.

It was okay since Yeojin was an adult now. So, she spent the holidays with her friends and her family didn't mind.

Months later, Yeojin's parents went on a trip for work, and the girl had to see her family again. This time, she couldn't miss out. So, Yeojin took a plane to go there.

Everything was fine until her parents called Yerim, the closest friend Yeojin had, and that her parents had seen multiple times, wondering if the girl stayed in the country.

Yerim, unaware of the situation, answered "No, but didn't she took a plane? I've seen her prepare her luggage." Yeojin's parents, could only sigh, as worry became anxiety. Yerim also wondered why the parents had called, but since they didn't want to cause panic over nothing, they didn't tell Yerim nor the others about Yeojin's presumed disparition.

Then, after that quick discussion, they called their family living abroad and asked them if the girl had arrived or messaged them. They answered no, and that she should've been there for a while now but still hadn't shown up.

After investigating, they learned that the plane had landed safely, so what happened? But the problem wasn't about the plane. Apparently, something exploded at the airport Yeojin landed at, and made the whole structure fall to pieces.

Yeojin's parents only learned this after a while. Thousands of people got badly injured because of this, and some even killed. The hospitals got busy, as tons of people suddenly had to get intensive care.

These types of information were difficult to communicate to someone outside of the country, and tons of patients at the hospital couldn't even contact their families or get identified, their health needed to be taken care of first. 

Such an emergency, suddenly had new issues linked to it. The news talked about another incident that brought lots of other patients to the same hospitals. Yeojin's family living there was also powerless because many attempts to try and search for the girl went nowhere.

Yeojin's parents thought at first, that it was the hospital's administration that was badly managed and didn't send information about the girl. But after weeks of waiting, nothing came up.

Then, Yeojin's family called her parents and told them that there were high chances of Yeojin... being gone.

The girl's parents were furious despite the despair feeling them, as they yelled things like "How could you not be sure?!" or "Is there any solid proof?". But still, nothing, except that maybe they couldn't identify her.

Besides, Yeojin's family that was abroad would soon move out of the country.

It made the parents even more pissed.

"And what about DNA?" they thought. But it was too much of a mess.

The news got around and Yerim eventually knew, as well as her friends and Yeojin's friends. It was a big shock, destroying the group, making these poor girls feeling miserable.

At first, they didn't lose hope, especially Yerim. They searched for her on the internet, believed she had just disappeared, that she was simply missing. Weeks went by, then a month, then two.

Still no sign of Yeojin.

They started to lose hope, but Yerim remained firm and unphased, completely focused, so much that it started to drain her energy. Until one day, she heard Yeojin's parents cry, telling them that she was definitely gone (this news came from the family living abroad, who after searching through big hospitals and calling them, they had no patient under their care named like that).

Apparently, they found the remains of the girl under the debris.

Yerim wondered about many things at that time, but since Yeojin never said a word, they could only think of the worse. It was too painful to think or search anymore, after four months like this, that this information was too hard to grasp.

That's how Yerim started to get depressed and couldn't sleep anymore. She recalled all the good times and it hurt her. Sometimes she would still search for the girl, on the internet, everywhere she could, but reading stories of missing people that were found dead years later after having no sign of them was even more crushing to her.

As much as she held on to Yeojin's memory, Yerim's friends were the ones to tell her to stop, as her health was getting affected badly. That Yerim should accept that she was gone.

Yerim simply couldn't, what if she was out there?

But she remembers Yeojin's parents' words, them who would search for her like there was no tomorrow, during complete nights, she remembers how they gave up, and how she had to do the same.

Because, as the channels on TV said, Yeojin was gone, after months of research.

* * *

This has been officially 5 months since Yeojin left. This has been 1 month since Yerim went under the five stages of grief. It still felt surreal, but she couldn't let that get to her. It was damaging her well-being so bad, that she needed to stop, and that's what she did. She stopped caring about that last little droplet of hope that sometimes reflected itself in her tears, and let it go as well.

Yerim was walking to her house after having ice cream with her friends and visiting different shops. The sun had already started to set somehow, this evening was calm, with pretty colors. The orange sky shone on Yerim, who wore her precious orange frog pin.

Suddenly, Yerim's phone buzzed multiple times. At first, she didn't really mind, and couldn't actually take it out of her pockets because her hands were full, but then it rang. Yerim stopped, put the bags down, and looked at her phone screen. On it was written the name of Yeojin's mother.

Staring blankly at her phone, Yerim remembered how the last time she called was about Yeojin, then she never heard from them again. She waited a few seconds, almost missing the call, but picking it up at last.

"Hello?" she said, her voice unsure.

"Yerim!! Yerim, o-oh, listen carefully okay? It's about Yeojin!"

Yerim paused completely. A few moments of silence, to process Yeojin's parents' words through the phone as they both practically exclaimed with a tone so... lively.

Yerim wavered, hesitant, she asked: "What about Yeojin...?"

Yeojin's mom responded with a question. "Have you seen the news?" Yerim frowned "No, I've been outside, why?"

Yeojin's mom laughed then said, her voice filled with joy Yerim hasn't heard for months. "Yeojin's alive!! She's back! She came to our house a few minutes ago then left to see someone... We knew she was still alive, Yerim.".

Just as those words were pronounced, Yerim stared at the road in front of her, as the sky darkened in an umbrella of colors, signaling the night coming soon as the sun let its last rays shine on Earth, illuminating Yerim's path that had an obstacle.

A blonde girl, smaller than Yerim, who had a backpack and looked around the street, searching for something. As Yerim carefully observed that side profile she knew too well, when that head turned, she swore her heart froze in that instant.

In this instant where the wind started to blow on the two girls opposite each other, time also stopped when Yerim fixated her eyes on that blinding sight.

It was Yeojin.

"..." Yerim couldn't answer the phone.

Yeojin's parents at the end of the line continued talking to her but Yerim didn't listen, she just couldn't, until she heard "Can you hear us?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll... I'll hang up okay? I think I need time to breathe." Yerim whispered, letting her arm hang low after a small "Sure." and a beeping sound. The call has ended, and Yeojin now noticed Yerim.

The blonde also froze, but her shocked face was filled with relief, a small smile accompanying her wide, glossy eyes. Yerim's breath stopped, believing her voice had died, believing her mind was playing tricks once more.

It didn't pain her, though.

This street she and Yeojin knew too well, this part of town where they would always walk together, was it what triggered Yerim's vision?

But Yerim had promised something to Yeojin, and wouldn't stain her wishes that she always preached even before she disappeared. That's why Yerim, with her voice cracking as tears controlled her tone, let out a melodious yet painful whisper.

"...Yeojin?"

"Yerim!" the blonde cried before running towards Yerim.

The girl was quick to tackle the taller one, as her arms enveloped themselves around Yerim's neck, practically pushing the girl back. Actually, just one of her arms. Yerim paused, completely frozen, probably a bit scared too.

"Y-Yeojin...?" her voice completely shaken up still tried to hold back ugly sobs.

"Yes! That's me! Yerim, a-ah, I-I'm so happy to see you!" Yeojin yelled, her voice somehow even softer than what Yerim remembered. The taller one took some time to feel Yeojin's scent, to feel her presence around her arms. It was real. Definitely real.

So Yerim hugged Yeojin back, tightening the embrace, deepening it, erasing the worries she carried, the loneliness she felt, the anxious thoughts that still lingered in the back of her mind. They stayed like this for a while, everything was silent around them, they were the only two people here.

Until Yeojin winced "O-Ouch!"

Yerim blinked, then immediately stepped back to take a better look at Yeojin, her arms still around the girl. She saw a splint on Yeojin's left arm, going from her wrist to her elbow, with a shoulder immobilizer. Her leg also had a small splint, from her knee to her ankle.

Before wondering how did Yeojin even run to her, tears escaped her eyes as she stammers "You're hurt...!"

Yeojin reassured the girl "Hey, I'm fine, don't cry! I'm here now! No wait- Actually, cry, it's okay, It's better to do so-!"

"I missed you..." Yerim muttered her face red due to the sudden emotions. Yeojin's own eyes were also wet.

After finding each other back, they let go of the embrace, but Yerim still clenched Yeojin's hand in hers. They were face to face. Yerim asked, her feelings still strong within her, as her heart pounded really hard "How... How are you back? What happened? Why were you gone for so long? We all thought you... died in that airport."

Yeojin's expression turned sad, her eyes looking around as she searched the right words.

"I wasn't at the airport."

"What?" Yerim said with a surprised tone

Yeojin continues, Yerim's hand still in hers "I was in a car. A car accident. I left in a hurry after getting out of the plane, luckily my luggage and everything got taken care of fast, so I was able to call a cab. But then I got into an accident."

Yerim gasped, understanding why Yeojin wore those splints, as well as some scratches and cuts on her hands and her head, probably in some other places of her body too. Yerim felt like she got stabbed in her chest, not even imagining her dear... friend into that accident.

Yeojin recalls "After the crash, I couldn't remember much, then I woke up in the hospital, weeks later apparently." Yeojin pursed her lips, a confused look on her face "Well, the problem isn't here. They took me out of the car and took me to a hospital. Except this hospital was packed after the airport incident that happened not even minutes after I left."

Yeojin sighed "They had trouble tending to all the patients and the paperwork. I stayed there for... two weeks? Then I got transferred to a hospital farther away since my condition stabilized. It was a hospital in the countryside since all the other ones got requested to help for that incident and another that happened a week after."

Yeojin tightens her grip on Yerim's hand.

"It was a big... tragic mess. When I finally woke up after a month, I was so scared. Since I was major, they didn't need to call for family, they preferred to tend to my health first. In that accident, I actually fractured my arm and my leg, but thankfully, it healed fast... It could have been way worse, but my driver... I don't know if he made it, I know that he was in intensive care but they also moved him..."

"Why didn't you wake up?" Yerim asked, concerned.

Yeojin answers "My head got injures. Not badly, but enough to shake me a bit. They had to check my condition if everything linked to my head was alright if my brain was alright and treatment took time... The communication was shitty, especially since you guys were in another country."

The girl sighs again "I didn't really think about you guys or my family, I was practically K.O. and wanted to sleep all day. Also, my phone got destroyed in the car crash, as well as some of my stuff, I couldn't really contact you. Every day was tiring, with all these tests and treatments they gave me... As well as physical pain, since I still got a shock in my body. It's honestly a miracle I didn't get worse... Ah..."

Yerim greets her teeth, it was hard to hear all of this. But she was glad to see Yeojin back and alive.

Yeojin then chuckles, a bittersweet laugh "Everyone kind of panicked. Not the medical staff but the media. Information was wild and spread itself uncontrollably, everywhere about any little thing. The authorities couldn't track every victim or injured people at once, as they had to do a whole protocol of retracing where they came from and stuff... 

Yerim listened to every word Yeojin explained, feeling the girl clenching her hand more and more as the story continued.

"It was hell on TV but I didn't really watch it in the hospital, it made me more tired. They also proclaimed people... died in that airport accident without any real proof except 'we couldn't find them in the hospitals, they mist remain under the debris'. And maybe it happened to me too?"

Yerim's shaky exhale made Yeojin frown and worried.

Yerim has to explain her side of the story now.

"We searched for you everywhere we could, but we were limited somehow. After about four months, we got information from your family that lived abroad, that they may have found you under the debris... But actually, you were in a hospital far away, getting treated for so long?"

Yeojin nodded "Yeah... This took so much time and it was complicated. Then I could walk and do stuff normally again, but they advised me to not go back home yet, and that I could stay at the hospital for precaution. My family had moved out at this point. I didn't know anyone's number but I chose to stay, I thought they would have contacted my parents at least, but no... I kind of forgot I was an adult traveling to another country."

Yerim finally let out the last bits of tension she had within her in a small exhale, her body relaxing at last. Yeojin was right in front of her, and this time, she wouldn't let her go.

"Yeojin... We were so worried and... sad. We thought you were gone forever. We searched but nothing came up and this news devastated us. It's only been... not even a real month since I really started to deal with your absence but it was really hard."

Yeojin walked closer to Yerim, smiling at her as she continues "But now you're back and I honestly feel like... I'm dreaming or something but..."

As she said those words, she stroked Yeojin's hand.

"Your warmth is real... You're really back!" and like this, Yerim smiled and Yeojin hugged her. Yerim grabbed Yeojin's shirt, wanting this hug to continue for hours.

"Haha, Yerim... Your hair kinda faded after all this time!" declared Yeojin after touching the girl's purple hair that turned brow on its upperparts, and a lighter pink on the tips.

"Yeah, you're right." Yerim laughs, remembering how she decided to dye it when talking to Yeojin and proposing her different colors. Then the blonde chose purple, and it suited Yerim very well. Yeojin had previously said that "Any color would've suited Yerim anyway".

Yerim then stares at Yeojin for a few seconds, until she asks "Why were you here anyway?"

Yeojin chuckled, with that same lovely laugh.

"Because I missed you too."

* * *

After the two girls walked to Yerim's house and put the purple-haired girl's purchases inside, Yeojin and her parents organized some sort of party at their house, to invite friends, as Yeojin already saw her family.

That's how Yerim found herself in Yeojin's home with music blasting through her ears and lights all around, as the scent of snacks and baked pastries filled her nose.

"Yeojin, check this out!" yelled Jiwoo, while using some of her taekwondo skills on Jungeun. Jungeun shrieked and Yeojin burst in laughter. When every friend got reunited, an emotional speech from every single one of them was practically cried as they found Yeojin back, as it signified a new reunion with the people they loved. 

Those were Yerim's friends and Yeojin's friends, who all got along.

After all, they started partying, kind of. It was to have fun while they all were here.

Heejin was showing some pictures of her new dog to Haseul, who also got a new dog, Yves played cards against Jinsoul, then got joined by Kahei, and Gowon. Yerim, Yeojinn Hyunjin, and Hyejoo were watching Jiwoo's new skills in taekwondo, which she, unfortunately, performed on Jungeun.

Then, they all took turns to play a video game, Hyejoo and Hyunjin feeling really competitive against one another.

The day then came to an end, and everyone said their goodbyes after a long dinner. It went by fast, but they were able to spend every second to the fullest, happily, right where they belonged. Those goodbyes won't last long, as the twelve girls started doing plans in advance.

But it was late, and now everyone was back home. Except for Yerim, whom Yeojin stopped.

"Hey, can I sleep over at your house? Like we did before? But only the two of us..."

Yerim, who blushed at that last sentence, agreed with a smile plastered on her face. They were on holiday, plus Yeojin's lived not too far away from Yerim's house.

Though the purple-haired girl wondered why Yeojin didn't want her to stay at her place. But like her close friend said, it was probably to remember the good times. So, they headed to that road they walked on not, too long ago, under the sparkly night sky.

* * *

On Yerim's balcony, the dark sky presented itself with a moon, that waxed into a crescent, renewing itself. The two girls sat next to each other, looking at the beautiful stars, moonlight illuminating both their faces. Yerim was crossed-legs and Yeojin extended her legs since one of the two had a splint.

"You know..." Yeojin starts, a pleasing look on her face, maybe pensive too "When I was away, and when I was missing you guys, I'd look at the night sky. It calmed me. And it reminded me of you, Yerim. When we'd come out like this and share our night together!"

Yerim's heart filled itself with Yeojin's sweet words, relieved and happy that after all this, they still shared that sky, all these nights.

"Me too." softly whispered Yerim. Then she cleared her voice, a sigh escaping her red lips, preparing herself. She proposed something to Yeojin, something she wanted to say, amongst many other things.

"Can I tell you... What I felt when you were gone?"

"Of course, you don't need to ask," Yeojin replied, covering herself more under the blankets that Yerim laid out.

Yerim closed her eyes, then murmured, only for Yeojin to hear. "I won't lie, it made me change. I was completely worn out all the time and depressed, I isolated myself from everyone and even missed school. But then... I thought about you. I thought about what you loved, and what you used to say. It made me want to smile more, for you."

Her voice bitter, she continues in front of Yeojin, pouring her heart out to the girl she liked. The girl she loved.

"I didn't know I was this lonely, but when I cried while looking at the sky, it made me feel better. Though everything reminded me of you I-I... I finally wanted to accept that you were gone and that I'd have to live with a part of you still in me."

Yeojin, with her intense glare, wanted to ease Yerim's tension however she could. The girl fidgeted on her seat but waited for her friend to finish.

"What I meant to say was that... Yes, it was hard, but maybe even harder since there is one thing I regretted. And still do, Yeojin. Especially now that you're back, it just feels surreal and... kinda crazy honestly. I'm lost because I was finally ready to let you go but now you're back."

Yeojin frowned like she was about to cry when looking at Yerim. She tried to comfort Yerim for the thousandth time. "Yerim, I-"

"No, Yeojin." Yerim cut through Yeojin's words, continuing her own. "I'm lost, but I'll be fine because I know what I have to do. I have to be true to you. With the strength you always gave me, and even now, the comfort you bring to me... So, listen."

Yerim, armed with courage, finally expressed her feelings to her light. She didn't want to create any more lies, nor to wait any longer. Yeojin was back and Yerim was not about to let her disappear, even if the words she'll take out of her heart may hurt Yeojin, she still had plenty of colors inside.

Taking the smaller girl's hand in her own as she turned her body completely towards Yeojin who mimicked her, Yerim's eyes shifted. Her flustered face and the silence filling the air was necessary for Yerim. And Yeojin patiently waited, looking at the girls with those same eyes that reflected the moonlight every night.

"I like you Yeojin, and it tore my heart out when you left but now, I just want to tell you how I feel before you leave again."

Yerim couldn't see Yeojin's expression, she only felt her hand tensing up. The taller girl thought about the worse but sobbed again. 

"I love you, so much."

Those words echoed in the silent balcony, under the beautiful and peaceful moonlight.

Yerim then lifted her head, with tearful eyes "I want to say sorry but I can't... I can't change these feelings-"

Yeojin quickly brought the girl closer, hugging her tightly. Then she rebuked Yerim, in a friendly way somehow "Don't apologize for this Yerim, God, if I had known about... all this!" maybe Yeojin scolded herself more than she scolded Yerim.

"Don't work yourself up over this anymore. I can't stand to see you like this, I want you to take care of yourself! Also, I won't leave!" Yeojin was crying, and maybe going a bit off-topic. But considering how these words were what Yerim needed to feel relaxed and happy, to lift the last bit of pain stuck within the cables of her heart and make them evaporate in that magical night.

Then telling her feelings were worth it, and even rewarding.

Yeojin kissed Yerim on her burning, red cheek, then wiped her tears with a careful, tender touch, only Yerim knew. The girls took their time, not wanting to rush anything and appreciate the present as it was more fitting to them. But this was enough to show each other how they felt.

Though, Yerim wanted to tease Yeojin a bit. With a big smile, she asked "Does that mean you like me too or...?" then she suggests "I mean, maybe you should buy me Ice cream tomorrow to really show me-"

Yeojin practically groaned "I love you, dummy!", then she grinned and teased too "You already said that you love me, why did you use 'like'?"

Yerim pushed Yeojin gently on her arm "Don't play with words like that!". Yeojin instantly yelled while falling to the ground, faking pain "AH!! MY ARM!!! YOU DESTROYED IT EVEN MORE!!!"

Yerim huffed "I hit you on your right shoulder!"

The two girls laughed once again, then Yeojin, from the ground, said to Yerim with a soft voice "This is the Yerim I know! Laughing and stuff!"

"Yeah, yeah" replied Yerim, in between chuckles.

The duo then prepared themselves to go to bed, putting on their PJ's and going to Yerim's bed while watching TV. They talked for a while then Yeojin exclaimed suddenly "Woah! It's already so late."

Yerim laughed "Well, good things take time!"

Yeojin's confused face made Yerim smile even more. The blonde sighed "What...? Since when did you become so cheesy, oh my god"

"I did not-" tried to argue Yerim

"Yes, you did!"

This conversation went on until they both felt tired. Saying goodnight to each other, they fell asleep as the moon watched over them, until the sunlight would slowly wake them up, morning stars probably still visible in tomorrow's clear sky.

* * *

When Yerim woke up, she found Yeojin still laying beside her. Looking around her room who still hasn't changed, she remembers how yesterday, when entering the door Yeojin said: "It's so dark in here, turn on the lights!". Such a simple and basic sentence made Yerim realize how she'd put herself in the dark, and still was for a long time, not realizing.

Now that the room was clear, Yerim felt finally at home. With Yeojin by her side, everything in that house felt hers.

Suddenly, the girl on her right moved a bit in her sleep. Yerim wondered if she was okay with those two splints, but seeing the blonde's angelic expression answered her question.

Then, Yeojin slowly opened her eyes while Yerim stretched her arms. The blonde sat up, her face still sleepy and her hair messed up. When Yerim turned to see her friend(?), she thought her messy, bed hair was cute.

"Hey, Yeo-"

Yeojin cut Yerim with a soft and sudden kiss. The contact was sweet, as Yerim deepened it. Yeojin brought her free hand to Yerim's cheek as the purple-haired girl put her arms around the smaller girl's neck.

They stayed like this for a few seconds, the sweetest they've ever had. Until they separated from each other.

"...Ahh?" Yerim breathed out, still surprised at the kiss.

"I love you," Yeojin said, a cute and shy smile on her rosy face. Yerim stared at Yeojin then asked, "Are we dating?"

Yeojin paused, then answered a little too loud for the morning "I mean, if you want to...!" Yerim chuckled "I'd like to!".

"Me too." continued Yeojin, hugging her now new girlfriend.

The two wanted to take their time, but still, make things even clearer. They'll have plenty of time now to share moments with each other and by happier each day.

"Oh, I have something to show you!" Yerim gushed playfully.

"Really?" Yeojin said.

"Yeah!"

Yerim, feeling excited, got up and opened a small drawer in the living room, when she got back to Yeojin, she sat on the bed again and asked the girl to extend her hand.

"This feels like déjà vu." commented Yeojin.

Yerim put two small objects in Yeojin's hand, both shaped in animal forms. Yeojin's eyes widen, they seemed to shine in that nostalgic instant "Our frog and bat pins! Yay!"

While Yeojin celebrated her reunion with these pins, Yerim explained "You were so scared to lose them when you went abroad that you left them to me. I kept them all with me since then!"

"Thank you, this means a lot to me" Yeojin smiled, her eyes forming small crescents.

After this, the girls spent the day together, and Yeojin did buy Yerim ice cream at a shop nearby after they walked around town for a while, then they went to a park and meet up with the others.

Yerim and Yeojin were so happy to have found each other back, and this whole experience changed both of them. Yerim will forever look at the moon and keep it in her private place with Yeojin, feeling like they could travel anywhere just from looking up.

Spending their days and their nights happily together, with their friends, Yerim didn't want to miss out on those times anymore.

Because Yerim wanted to be happy and be with the people she loved, leaving truthfully without any regrets. There may be pain in the future, but she'll face it onwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I wrote this fic while feeling sleepy most of the time so don't mind some errors that may be there. I'm a sucker for angst with good ending, so you can either accept that this epilogue exists or believe Yerim and Yeojin's story ended in the first chapter. Honestly, I wrote this out of spite, this came out of nowhere. I was listening to Satellite and its lyrics then thought "Should I make this about Yeorry?", then my mind went wild and produced something sad, but hey, they found each other back right? I'm so thankful that you read, especially if you left kudos.
> 
> Also, this story may have originally been something supernatural, like: "Yerim could only see Yeojin when the moon was up because Yeojin was trapped due to something and appeared in front of Yerim only who wanted to help her get out of that spell(?) (or something), but sadly, she felt like Yeojin would reject her presence because Yerim got fond of the girl. Then they get to know each other until Yeojin disappears completely and Yerim feels sad but then somehow it ends well because Yerim finds a way to bring her back."
> 
> This could have taken multiple routes.
> 
> But then I thought it may have been too complicated so... here is this story instead, where the idea stayed the same, as in "Feeling inspired by Satellite's sad lyrics"!
> 
> Thank you once again for reading, take care of yourselves, everyone! Bye.
> 
> My Twitter (main acc, I deleted the other): @KarmaSansan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you had a great day (or night) and that you take care of yourself! So? Is there going to be a second chapter? Like an epilogue? Yes, of course. Some things aren't completely cleared yet. I hope you understood what happened during the story, and what Yerim had to live through to get better! (Disclaimer, of course, it's fiction and I do not link these characters to the real world, like in all my others fic, because they are fanFICTIONS).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, if you have questions ask them in the comments, leave kudos or do whatever you want.
> 
> My Twitter: @Karma_Sansan


End file.
